1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control valve mounted between water pipes to control a water flow between the water pipes, and more particularly to a control valve having a closely sealing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional control valve in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 7–9 comprises a valve seat 10 having an inside formed with a flow channel 11 and a peripheral wall formed with a valve hole 12 communicating with the flow channel 11, and a control member 20 rotatably mounted in the valve hole 12 of the valve seat 10 and having an inside formed with a water channel 21. The control member 20 has a peripheral wall formed with a plurality annular grooves 22 for mounting O-rings 25 and a snap groove 23 for mounting a snap ring 26. The control member 20 has an end face formed with a switch portion 24.
When the control member 20 is rotated to the position as shown in FIG. 8, the water channel 21 of the control member 20 aligns with the flow channel 11 of the valve seat 10, so that the conventional control valve is disposed at an opened state. When the control member 20 is rotated to the position as shown in FIG. 9, the flow channel 11 of the valve seat 10 is not connected to the water channel 21 of the control member 20 and is closed by the peripheral wall of the control member 20, so that the conventional control valve is disposed at a closed state.
However, the peripheral wall of the control member 20 does not seal the flow channel 11 of the valve seat 10 closely, so that the water from the flow channel 11 of the valve seat 10 easily passes through the peripheral wall of the control member 20 as shown in FIG. 9, thereby decreasing the sealing effect of the conventional control valve.